I'AM A GOD
by Kaze D'shinigami
Summary: bagai mana kehidupan dua orang remaja biasa yang kini berubah menjadi dewa itu y?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto Uzumaki tiba - tiba diangkat menjadi seorang dewa? Dan harus menjaga dunia manusia dari para iblis.

WARNING:

Newbie, mungkin akan ada typo yang bertebaran, AU, OOC, bahasa Jepang abal – abal.

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.

IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS PAIRING PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE.

Oh ya, Kaze juga terima flame lho. Jadi jangan sungkan kalau mau ngereview.

^.^

To The Story.

Being a god

Suasana kota Kanto tak pernah sekacau ini sebelumnya, dimana banyak sekali kasus pembunuhan dan kasus hilangnya seseorang. Tapi sepertinya itu tak sedikitpun mempengaruhi remaja yang satu ini, dia memiliki rambut kuning, mata biru, serta kulit yang agak kecoklatan. (disini Naru ngak ada tiga garis di pipinya)

Dia dengan santainya melahap makanannya sambil menonton sebuah berita yang mana sedang membahas tentang kasus pembunuhan yang sering terjadi akhir – akhir ini.

"Pemirsa telah kita ketahui bahwa sekarang ini sering sekali terjadi pembunuhan yang mana para polisi pun tak tahu apa motif dan siapa pelakunya saat ini," kata sang pembawa acara. "Dan ini adalah kasus yang kesekian kalinya. Dan diduga bahwa pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sama karena kondisi mayat korban saat ini sama dengan korban – korban yang lainnya."

Lalu sang kameremen pun mengganti arah kamera yang tadi sedang menyorot si pembawa acara kini sedang menyorot korban pembunuhan yang kini kondisinya sangat mengenaskan.

Remaja kuning yang tadi ingin makan ramen instannya tadipun kini kehilangan nafsu makannya karena melihat kondisi korban yang mengenaskan.

"Cih, kameramen itu tak tau apa kalau ada orang yang melihat itu sambil makan pasti dia akan kehiangan selera makannya," kata remaja kuning itu yang langsung mematikan TV-nya dan langsung naik ke lantai dua untuk menyiapkan buku – buku pelajaran buat kesekolah. (Wah payah kenapa nyiapin bukunya pada pagi hari? Kan repot jadinya)

Setelah dia selesai dengan kegiatannya tiba –tiba dia mendengar suara dari luar rumahnya.

"Naruto! Ayo berangkat bersama!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis yang sudah lama dikenalnya.

"Hai! Hai! Matte!" balasnya.

Tak lama kemudian remaja yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu pun turun dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan karena membuatmu menunggu," kata Naruto dengan Foxy grin-nya.

"Tak masalah ko, Naruto. Lagian kan kau itu memang selalu membuatku menunggu," balas gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. "Eto ne, Naruto," panggil nya.

"Nani ka?" jawab Naruto.

"Kau melihat berita hari ini tidak?" kata Sakura.

"Lihat, memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu masalah kasus pembunuhan berantai akhir – akhir ini. Keihatannya ada yang aneh pada si korban."

"Ada yang aneh? Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto yang kini mulai penasaran.

"Itu bekas luka pada korban apa kau tak memperhatikannya?" kata Sakura.

Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Luka itu bukanlah luka yang disebabkan oleh pisau, tapi lebih mirip seperti luka bekas terkena cabikkan binatang buas," kata Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Wah, Sakura-chan sekarang kau terdengar seperti seorang detektif," puji Naruto. "Tapi, masalahnya adalah apakah mungkin kalau ada binatang buas bisa dengan bebas berkeliaran di kanto tanpa mengundang perhatian? Lagi pula kalau dilihat – lihat tempat kejadian pun adalah gang – gang kecil dimana setiap orang biasa melewatinya. Jadi kesimpulan tentang binatang buas itu sedikit janggal," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau ada benarnya juga Naruto. Tapi, pertanyaan ku adalah sejak kapan kau menjadi pintar begini? Kau kerasukan apa Naruto?" canda Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan kenapa mengejek ku seperti itu?" kata Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

Melihat itu Sakura pun jadi tertawa sediri. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah mereka dengan berbincang – bincang masalah yang tak jelas alurnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada dua sosok yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata sebuah suara berat seperti kakek – kakek dengan sosok seperti seseorang yang diselimuti oleh api hitam.

"Aku sudah cukup melihatnya. Ini akan menyenangkan kalau kita bisa mendapatkan mereka," kata sebuah suara feminim dengan sosok cahaya hijau.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kita tinggal menunggu waktu saja," kata yang bersosok seperti api hitam itu. Lalu mereka menghilang bagai ditelan cahaya.

...

Kini para murid dari KHS (Konoha High School) sedang asiknya memakan bento mereka masing-masing. Tapi ada seorang anak yang sedang duduk pasrah memandang murid lain yang sedang memakan bento mereka.

"Koso, kenapa tadi aku lupa membawa bento ya?" gumamnya tak jelas.

Karena dia sudah tak tahan lagi akhirnya dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah berniat untuk membeli sesuatu. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika dia melihat kalau kantin itu penuh sekali. Yah walaupun sekolah elit tapi sepertinya tempat ini lah yang kelihatan paling berantakan. Kenapa? Karena terlihat disana para siswa sedang berdesakkan untuk membeli makanan yang mereka inginkan.

Naruto yang sudah terlanjur datang ketempat itu dengan khusunya masuk kedalam gerombolan hewan buas(?) itu. Berdesakan dan dorong – dorongan hingga akhirnya Naruto mulai merasakan hal palinng menyebalkan ketika dia berdesakkan disana.

Pertama, ada seseorang yang menyikut kepalanya. "Hei," dan hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kedua, tiba – tiba ada yang memukul perut Naruto secara tidak sengaja, menginjak kakinya, dan muai lagi dengan dorong –mendorong serta tarik – menarik hingga.

"Minggir kau kuning" kata seseorang yang langsung menarik Naruto keluar dari desakkan itu.

"Itte, kantin pada saat jam istirahat memang menakutkan" kata Naruto pasrah sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Tapi sebelum dia keluar dari tempat itu dia merasa ada suara yang memanggilnya, sontak Naruto berpaling dan mencari siapa yang tengah memanggilnya tadi. Dia terus mencari sampai dia melihat seorang gadis berambut blond panjang, bermata lavender, dan kulit putih.

"Shi- Shion-senpai," kata Naruto ketika dia tau siapa orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ara – ara. Naruto-kun, kau tidak membeli sesuatu?" tanya-nya dengan lembut.

"etto ne..." Naruto jadi bingung sendiri mau menjawabnya.

"Huh, kelihatannya begitu ya," katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Hehehe. Iya Shion-sepai, kerumunan itu mengerikan sekali sih," jawab Naruto canggung.

"He? Memangnya kau tak membawa bento?" tanya-nya lagi.

"Iya, karena tadi aku buru – buru jadinya tak sempat bikin bento," jawab Naruto polos.

"Naru hodo. Kalau begitu ini," katanya seraya menyerahkan salah satu hamburger yang ia beli.

"He? Bagai mana Senpai mendapatkannya?" kata Naruto penasaran.

"etto ne. Kan kalau diantrian para gadis disana itu mereka antrinya tertib ngak seperti disini," katanya seraya menunjuk tempat dimana ada antrian para gadis.

"Hehehe. Sepertinya para siswa disini lebih kacau dari pada para siswi ya," kata Naruto dengan canggung.

"Ayo Naruto-kun" ajak Shion.

"He? Kemana."

"Kita ke taman belakang sekolah," kata Shion yang tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto langsung menarik tangannya.

...

At The Class Room.

Sakura sedang dengan asiknya makan bento buatannya dengan tenang dan damai sampai dia mendengar pembicaraan dua mahluk yang benar – benar membuatnya risih.

"Oi Kiba, kau tau tidak," kata sang ratu gosip Yamanaka Ino.

"Nani ka?" jawab sang pecinta anjing dan pembenci kucing(?) itu.

"Itu tadi aku melihat Naruto melakukan Date Lauch dengan Shion-senpai dibelakang sekolah," katanya dengan agak berbisik, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura sendiri mendengar itu langsung terkejut sampai menjatuhkan sosis dari sumpitnya(?).

"Iya, aku dengar Naruto itu sampai berdesak – desakkan untuk mendapatkan makanan untuk mereka berdua," tambah Ino.

"He, si baka itu? Aku tak percaya dia sampai meakukan itu untuk seorang gadis," balas Kiba dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Nanti kita tanya saja langsung ke orangnya kalau ketemu," kata Ino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku setuju dengan mu," kata Kiba menyetujui usulan dari Ino.

Sakura yang mendengar itu benar – benar risih. Dia ingin sekali bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Ino tapi dia malu karena selama ini dia hampir tak pernah berbicara dengan seorangpun selain Naruto di sekolah ini. Sakura cenderung pendiam dan menutup diri pada orang lain. Dan sekarang Sakura dikenal sebagai gadis dingin dan pendiam disekolahnya. Namun karena itu juga dia jadi salah satu dari gadis idola di sekolah, banyak para kohai ataupun senpai-nya yang menginginkan Sakura. Karena menurut mereka Sakura adalah tantangan tersendiri untuk ditahlukkan.

Naruto sendiri sepertinya tidak melihat Sakura seperti itu, karena dia sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai orang yang spesial untuk-nya dan dia tak ingin lagi melihat wajah kesepian Sakura. makanya sekarang ini orang yang terdekat dengan Sakura hanyalah Naruto.

Sakura tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai – sampai dia tida menyadari kalau sekarang ada seorang remaja kuning sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, jangan bengong begitu dong. Kau jadi kelihatan tua," ejek Naruto.

Sakura yang sadar akan adanya sebuah individu kuning itu disampingnya langsung melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya karena masih merasa risih dengan gosip ino tadi.

"He? Nani ka Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto yang benar – benar tak peka apa maksud Sakura.

Sakura lalu menatap Naruto dengan tajam."Naruto, tadi kau dengan siapa dan berbuat apa?" tanya Sakura dengan tajam.

"Ano. Itu tadi aku lupa bawa bento makanya aku mencoba untuk membeli makanan di kantin," kata Naruto gugup.

"Kau beli makanan di kantin atau makan bersama Shion-senpai," tanya-nya lagi tak kalah dinginnya dari yang tadi.

"Itu aku, tadi di dorong keuar antrian oleh beberapa siswa yang ada disana, makanya aku tidak bisa membei sesuatu."

"Lalu acara makan bersama Shion-senpai itu apa?" tanya Sakura sudah seperti mengintrogasi penjahat.

"Itu karena aku tak dapat makanan dan secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Shion-senpai dan dia mengajak ku makan bersama. Aku juga tak bisa menolaknya karena aku memang lapar," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ya sudahlah," kata Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah guru biologi kelas mereka Anko Mitarashi.

"Anak – anak sekarang buka bab tentang reproduksi manusia," teriaknya kencang.

...

Sekarang langit kota Kanto sudah mulai berubah warna karena memang kini sudah menunjukan pukul 17.45. kondisi KHS pun sekarang ini. Nyaris semua murid KHS pergi meninggalkan sekolah kecuali seorang gadis cantik yang menggambarkan cantiknya bunga sakura ini.

Dia melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu melihat dengan detail. "Ya mungkin ini sudah cukup," katanya puas akan hasil dari kerja kerasnya sendiri itu.

Setelah dia selesai dengan perkerjaannya itu dia langsung pergi menuju gerbang sekolah dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika dia melihat seorang remaja kuning tengah bersender di depan pintu gerbang itu. Didekatinya perlahan ingin memastikan kalau orang yang dilihatnya itu adalah orang yang benar – benar dia harapkan untuk menunggunya.

"Naruto?" panggilnya lembut.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung membalikan badannya dengan foxy grin andalannya. "Ah, Sakura-chan. Aku menunggu mu," katanya santai.

"Sampai selarut ini kau mau menunggu ku?" kata Sakura heran.

"Hehehehe. Kita kan datangnya bersama jadi pulang juga harus bersama," kata Naruto dengan santainya.

"Naruto."

"Apa Sakura-chan."

"Iye, mani no mai," kata Sakura lalu berjalan mewati Naruto.

"Matte yo Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto ketika dia sadar Sakura sudah berjalan agak jauh dari pintu gerbang.

...

School Roof

"Sekarang aku yakin dengan anak itu," kata seseorang yang tubuhnya diselimuti oleh api hitam.

"Kau itu, setidaknya hilangkanlah api hitam mu itu. Mengerikan tau," balas sosok yang satunya.

"Hei kau sendiri juga seperti itu Tsunade," kata manusia api itu yang mana apinya kini mulai meredup dan muncullah seorang kakek tua dengan rambut putih panjang dan wajah mesum.

"Huh, aku kan seperti ini karena mengikuti saran mu," kata suara feminim itu yang mana cahaya hijau itu seperti pecah dan memunculkan sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut kuning dan dada yang besar. "Huh, bagai mana pendapatmu Jiraiya? Aku tertarik dengan gadis pink itu. Kelihatannya dia bisa menjadi orang yang bijaksana dan mau mengambil tanggung jawab yang besar,"

"Entah lah tapi yang pasti aku akan mengambil anak laki – laki itu karena kelihatannya dia itu adalah orang yang bisa menjaga kepercayaan ku," kata Jiraiya.

"Tapi aku masih perlu bukti. Untuk menunjukan kalau mereka itu adalah orang yang benar – benar cocok untuk dijadikan sorang yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar," sanggah Tsunade.

"Kau masih perlu bukti lain ya?" kata Jiraiya sambil menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Kalau aku sih sudah cukup karena aku memang tak terlalu suka untuk melibatkan manusia kedalam masalah kita," kata Jiraiya dengan nada yang berubah serius.

"Huh. Kau bilang 'kita', aku rasa ini bukanlah masalah kita lagi sekarang tapi ini adalah masalah 'mereka' dan para manusia," kata Tsunade tak kalah dingin.

"Kau masih tak terima ya dengan hal ini?" suara Jiraiya mulai kembali lembut. "Kau tau sendiri peraturannya kan."

Tsunade menoleh kearah Jiraiya sebentar lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah dua remaja tadi. "Aku bukannya tidak terima Jiraiya," Stunade menghela nafas berat. " Tapi kau harusnya sadar dengan ini. Kalau kita memilih orang yang salah maka itu bisa saja malah akan menghancurkan keseimbangan dunia," katanya dengan nada yang serius.

"Yah, itu benar makanya aku memilih dia," jawab Jiraiya dengan santainya seoah – olah apa yang dikatakan Tsunade itu bukanlah hal besar.

"Jiraiya kau..." Tsunade kehabisan kata – kata untuk membalas perkataan Jiraiya tadi.

"Tenanglah Tsunade jika kau perlu bukti maka aku akan memberikan bukti yang cukup untuk mu," jawab Jiraiya masih dengan nada yang santai.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah semau mu Jiraiya," kata Tsunade pasrah. "Lagi pula aku tak pernah menang kalau berdebat dengan mu ya 'kan," tambahnya.

...

Di Tempat Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan kenapa dari tadi kamu diam terus?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan yang mana dari tadi tak ada satupun kata yang mereka keluarkan setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah tadi.

"Bukan apa – apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Ano, pasti ada sesuatu kalau kau sampai mendiamkan ku begitu," kata Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Sudah kubilang kan bukan apa – apa," jawab Sakura ketus. 'Apa kau tak sadar kenapa aku sampai mendiam kan mu begitu Naruto?' inner Sakura mulai berucap.

Selebihnya mereka berjalan dengan keheningan hingga disebuah tempat sepi.

"TOLONG!" terdengar suara teriakan keras.

"Sakura-chan kau mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat.

"TOLONG!" terdengar lagi.

"Ayo kita cari sumber suara itu mungkin saja ada yang perlu pertolongan," kata Naruto.

"Naruto, dimana – mana orang kalau teriak minta tolong itu ya udah pasti butuh pertolongan. Kan mana ada orang minta tolong perlunya sushi," kata Sakura mulai ngawur.

"Bisa saja itu terjadi, orang minta tolong untuk membelikan sushi," jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

"TASKETE!"

"Aduh sudah jangan berdebat lagi ayo kita selamatkan orang itu," kata Naruto yang mulai berlari kearah sumber suara itu.

Ketika Naruto dan Sakura menemukan sumber suara itu alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua ketika mekihat seorang kakek ubanan dan wanita muda sedang dikerumuni oleh sepuluh pereman.

"Wah banyak juga," kata Naruto setelah menghitung jumlah mereka.

"Tapi ini masih belum seberapa," kata Sakura yang kini sudah memakai sarung tangan besinya.

"Hei, kapan kau membawa benda itu Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto heran.

"Aku selalu membawanya bersamaku kemana saja," jawab Sakura santai.

"Hei kalian!" teriak Naruto pada preman – preman itu yang sontak mengallihkan perhatian para preman itu kepada Naruto.

"Huh ada anak ingusan mau mau jadi pahlawan rupanya," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Heh, apa kau bilang kau panggil aku anak ingusan? Dasar Sampah masyarakat," ejek Naruto.

"Kono! Minna serang anak kuning itu," teriak yang berbadan paling besar. Setelah mendengar itupun entah datang dari mana tiba – tiba mereka sudah membawa senjata seperti pemukul bisball, rantai, pipa, dan pisau.

"Wah, Sakura-chan mereka juga membawa senjata rupanya," kata Naruto yang selangkah mundur melihat hal itu.

"Serang!" teriak yang berbadan besar. Lalu kesembilan temannya mulai maju menyerang Naruto dan Sakura.

"Huh, wellcome in the hell," kata Sakura.

Sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya kesembilan preman itu jatuh dengan luka yang tak bisa dibilang ringan.

"Gomenne Sakura-chan, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis cantik seperti mu memukul seseorang," kata Naruto sambil mencekek kerah baju seorang preman yang berhasil dia kalahkan.

"Tinggal satu orang," kata Sakura seraya menatap tajam kearah preman yang berbadan paling besar tadi. Tapi ketika Sakura berlari untuk menghajar orang itu tiba – tiba ada pemukul bisbo yang melayang dengan cepat melewati Sakura dan menghantam keras wajah orang itu sampai pingsan.

"Strike!" teriak Naruto tak menyadari deathglare dari Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Karena mau menolong kami," kata Laki – laki ubanan yang ternyata Jiraiya itu.

"Ah bukan apa – apa kok," kata Naruto santai seakan perbuatannya membuat K.O sepuluh preman itu bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Naruto kenapa aku tak disisakan" kata Sakura dingin sedangkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang mendengar itu syok.

'Gadis ini juga ingin bertarung rupanya,' pikir Jiraiya.

'Dia mirip dengan ku,' pikir Tsunade.

"Oh ya terimakasih banyak anak muda," kata Jiraiya seraya mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Jiraiya ingin memberinya sesuatu pun langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh. "Sama – sama Jii-san. Lain kali hati – hati ya," kata Naruto sambil terus meangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa Naruto, itu tidak sopan tau," kata Sakura.

"Hehehehe, tadi aku lihat dia mau memberi kita imbalan karena menyelamatkannya makanya aku langsung menarikmu pergi," kata Naruto.

Tapi tanpa diduga ada sesosok maluk besar muncul di depan mereka.

"AAAA!" terak keduanya.

...

Di tempat Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Bagai mana Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Apanya."

"Bagai mana menutmu kedua anak itu? Apa kau sudah menentukannya?" tanya Jiraiya dengan serius.

"Tentu saja, kejadian ini sudah cukup untukku" kata Tsunade sambil menatap pereman preman yang kini benar – benar teruka parah. "PLOK" dengan sekali tepukan tangan para preman tadi berubah menjadi kepingan cahaya.

"Huh, gadis itu ya?" kata Jiraiya.

"Kau juga, si kuning itukan," balas Tsunade.

"Kita memang saling memahami Tsunade."

"Kau benar Jiraiya."

Mereka hanya berdiam disana Sampai mereka mendengar suara teriakan keras.

"Suara ini?!" kata mereka berdua bersama sama.

...

Di tempat Naruto dan Sakura kini sedang berdiri mahluk besar berbulu seperti beruang kutub.

"Kuma?" kata Naruto terkejut.

Namun belum hilang keterkejutan mereka mahluk itu tiba – tiba menyerang menggunakan cakarnya. Beruntung Naruto dan Sakura dapat menghindarinya, karena mereka berdua adalah seorang pemain kendo, jodo, karate, dan juga penembak yang handal karena dilatih oleh seseorang yang bahkan Author ngak kenal.

Mereka melompat menghindar namun sayang Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Melihat itu pun mahluk itu tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan, dia langsung bergerak kearah Naruto dan angsung menyerangnya dengan cakarnya yang tajam.

Mengetahui hal itu Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi padanya kemudian. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan diri untuk merasakan rasa rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Namun apa? Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa – apa. Saat Naruto membuka matanya berdiri sesosok pria dengan uban panjang dan memakai baju jas warna hitam.

"Men In Black kah?" kata Naruto spontan.

"Baka Gaki, ore mo Shinigami desu," kata laki – laki yang mengaku sebagai dewa kematian itu, walau wajah orang itu terlihat mesum dan bodoh tapi dia bisa menahan serangan mahluk itu dengan hanya satu tangan.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya berdecak kagum sambil mengatakan "Luar biasa."

"Hehehe. Daijobuka gaki?" kata orang itu pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tadi melamun karena melihat kekuatan orang itu pada akhirnya nyata dan menjawab "Hai" saja.

"Huh, kau iblis jahat cuma bisa mengganggu manusia saja. Pergi lah untuk selamanya" kata orang itu lalu monster itupun tiba – tiba terbakar oleh api berwarna hitam.

"Kuro," gumam Naruto.

"Tenanglah gaki, aku orang yang tadi kau selamatkan," kata orang itu. "Ore mo namae Jiraiya desu," sambungnya tak lupa sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Ore mo Uzumaki Naruto desuka, douzo yoroshiku," kata Naruto dengan canggung.

"Kyaaa!" terdengar suara teriakan panjang dari belakang Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto langsung panik ketika dia tau suara teriakan siapa itu. Dia langsung berlari ketempat dimana asal dari suara teriakan tersebut.

Tapi saat Naruto sampai di lokasi kekhawatirannya pun langsung hilang ketika dia melihat ada mahluk seperti yang tadi sepertinya. Tubuhnya tak bisa dipastikan bentuknya apa karena sudah hancur tak karuan dan sedikit demi sedikit menghillang ditiup angin.

"Daijobu, Sakura-chan," tanya Naruto.

Sakura yang ditanya seperti orang kebingungan."A- Aku tidak tahu Naruto," kata Sakura seperti orang linglung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tadi setelah kita berpisah aku tiba – tiba bertemu dengan mahluk tadi," kata Sakura. "Lalu setelah itu aku terkena serangan dari mahluk itu sampai aku pingsan," lanjut Sakura yang telah dengan sukses membuat Naruto bingung.

"Lalu kalau kau pingsan siapa yang telah mengalahkan mahuk tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau Naruto tapi setelah aku sadar mahluk itu sudah seperti itu" jawab Sakura.

"Ini aneh" kata Naruto.

"Tak ada yang aneh Gaki" kata sebuah duara dari belakang Naruto.

"Jii-san?!" kaget Naruto. "Apa itu kau juga yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto.

Jiraiya cuma diam menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Dia mengalahkan mahluk itu sendiri" kata sebuah suara feminim dari belakang sakura. "Watashi mo Tsunade Senju desu. Aku adalah dewi perang para masyarakat yunani sering menyebutku Athena" kata wanita yang bernama Tsunade Senju itu.

"Apa maksudmu aku mengalahkannya sendiri?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tadi saat kau pingsan aku langung menyalurkan kekuatanku padamu yang membuatmu menjadi seorang dewa," jelas Tsunade.

"Watashi wa, kododesu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Um, sekarang kamu sudah menjadi setengah dewa Sakura Haruno," kata Tsunade.

"Ba- bagai mana anda tau nama ku?" tanya Sakura tambah penasaran.

"Karena aku adalah dewa," jawab Tsunade.

'Jawabannya itu sungguh di paksakan,' pikir Naruto dan Jiraiya.

"Ano-san, katanya kamu juga dewa," kata Naruto pada Jiraiya.

"Oh, hai. Ore ga Shinigami desu. Ore mo namae Jiraiya desu," katanya dengan gaya ala Jiraiya yang biasa di anime. "Orang yunani Kuno dulu memanggilku dengan sebutan Hades," katanya memperjelas.

"Oh ya, untuk apa kalian kesini?" tanya sakura.

"Sudah jelas kan. Kami kesini untuk memberikan kekuatan kami dan merubah seorang anak manusia untuk mejadi dewa," kata Jiraiya.

"Gadis ini sudah menjadi setengah dewa, dan kau harus melindungi dunia kalian ini dari para iblis yang akan memulai penyerangan lagi," jelas Tsunade.

Mendengar itu Sakura benar – benar terkejut dan syok berat, tapi Naruto juga tak kalah syoknya dengan Sakura. "Kenapa harus Sakura?" katanya.

"Karena dia yang terpilih," jawab Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau jadi dewa untuk melindungi orang – orang yang berharga bagi ku," kata Naruto sambil melirik Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang mengerti maksud Naruto hanya ber-blushing ria saja.

"Apa kau siap gaki? Transfer kekuatan Shinigami itu sulit dilakukan," katanya.

"Aku benar – benar yakin akan hal ini," kata Naruto mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai," lalu tiba – tiba tangan kanan Naruto dan Jiraiya terbakar oleh api hitam. "Jabat tanganku," kata Jiraiya sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut saja dengan apa yang Jiraiya suruh. Saat tangan mereka bersalaman tiba – tiba api hitam itu mulai berubah warna dan langsung membakar tubuh Naruto.

"Aaahhh! MATIKAN! MATIKAN APINYA!" teriak Naruto sambil guling – guling ditanah.

"Untuk apa apinya dimatikan kalau kau sendiri tak merasakan panasnya," kata Jiraiya santai.

Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu langsung berdiri dengan api yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kelihatannya kau masih belum bisa untuk menggunakan api hitam, Naruto," kata Jiraiya.

"Tapi bagaimana cara mematikan api ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang masih terdengar panik.

"Mudah kok, tinggal konsentrasikan saja apinya untuk menghilang maka api itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya," jelas Jiraiya.

Mendengar perkataan Jiraiya Naruto langsung mencobanya dan hasilnya api yang tadi menyelimutinya menghilang dengan seketika. "Yatta zo!" sorak Naruto.

"Nah sekarang kalian lebih baik pulang karena besok kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan aku akan menjelaskan semuannya," kata Jiraiya. Sakura dan Naruto hanya menganggukk saja dan pergi meninggalkan dua dewa itu. "Ingat besok tunggu kami di atap sekolah kalian!" teriak jiraiya.

...

Besok harinya diatap sekolah KHS terlihat Naruto dan Sakura menunggu dua dewa yang baru saja memberi kan mereka kekuatan yang aneh.

"Sakura-chan, menurutmu bagai mana?" kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"apanya?"

"Tentang kekuatan ini?" tanya Naruto.

Sekilas Sakura melirik Naruto. "Entah lah. Aku juga tak tau," kata Sakura.

Lalu sepi senyap melanda mereka. Memang hari ini Naruto dan Sakura agak berbeda. Mereka berdua lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Walaupun teman – teman mereka tau Sakura itu pendiam tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia malah seperti tak mengeluarkan lelucon atau bahkan melakukan hal aneh pun tidak, tapi malah duduk di bangkunya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Lama mereka seperiti itu sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka menunggu.

"Koso, mereka itu lama sekali sih," kata Naruto sambi memakan sebuah burger yang dibelinya sebelum keatap tadi.

"Sudah lah Naruto kita tunggu saja mereka. Ini juga kita lakukan untuk dapat penjelasan dari mereka kan," kata Sakura dengan nada yang dingin.

Sisanya mereka hanya diam tak bersuara lagi.

Setelah tiga puluh menit kelanjutnya (berarti mereka nunggunya lebih satujam dong) tiba – tiba ada cahaya hijau muncul dari langit yang langsung berubah menjadi sesosok wanita berdada besar dan cantik.

"Tsunade-san!" kaget Sakura.

Melihat itu Naruto langsung ceingak celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu. "Dimana kakek tua itu?" kata Naruto pada Tsunade.

"Huh? Dia belum datang ya?" tanya-nya balik.

"Oi gaki! Cobalah untuk lebih memperhatikan sekitarmu," terdengar suara seseorang tapi tak ada orangnya.

"Woi! Kakek tua tunjukkan dirimu!" teriak Naruto, lalu muncullah putaran api hitam seperti tornado kecil dibelakang Naruto.

"JEGER!" api itu meledak yang mana sukses membuat Naruto terpental karena ledakan itu dan dari kepulan asap itu munculah Jiraiya dengan baju jasnya.

"Itte" gumam Naruto sembari memegang dahinya yang memerah karena terbentur lantai.

"Hahaha, gaki kau belum siap dengan kedatangan ku ya?" ejek Jiraiya.

"Kono!" geram Naruto hendak menyerang Jiraiya kalau saja Sakura tidak menghentikannya.

"Jadi langsung saja keintinya kenapa kami yang kalian pilih?" kata Sakura to the point.

"Oh baiklah, pertama kami akan menjelaskan dulu kenapa kami para dewa sampai ada di bumi," kata Tsunade. "Kami disini di dunia kalian ini ditugaskan untuk memilih orang yang benar – benar bisa mekai kekuatan kami," jelas Tsunade.

"Kami disini untuk memilih seseorang yang bisa menjaga dunia kalian dari iblis," kata Jiraiya.

"Iblis?" kini Naruto dan Sakura tambah bingung.

"Iya iblis, seperti yang kalian lihat tadi malam. Mahluk itu jugalah yang menyebabkan banyak kematian di dunia kalian," jelas Jiraiya.

"Huh? Lalu untuk apa mereka membunuh para manusia?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu karena mereka butuh makan. Sama seperti kalian mereka memerlukan makanan untuk hidup. Dan mereka memakan manusia," kini Tsunade yang angkat bicara.

"Lalu kenapa kalian memilih kami?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karena kami telah memperhatikan kalian cukup lama," kata Jiraiya asal.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya cukup lama lah untuk memastikan kalian itu adalah orang yang tepat," kata Jiraiya sedikit gelagapan.

"Tugas kalian ini juga dilakukan suka rela kok," kata Tsunade.

"Suka rela?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Iya suka rela karena kami memang tak terlalu suka melibatkan seorang mausia dalam masalah ini," timpal Tsunade.

"Melibatkan? Berarti ini adalah masalah kalian dong para dewa!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya itu benar, karena sekarang ini pintu gerbang antara dunia bawah sedang mengalami keretakkan, makanya para iblis bisa keluar dari dunia bawah dan menyerang dunia manusia," jelas Jiraiya.

"Dan kalian para dewa mau kalau kami lah yang harus membereskan mereka?!" kata Sakura sedikit tak terima.

"Itu tidak benar. Ini kami lakukan tanpa diketahui dewa – dewa lain. Sebenarnya kejadian ini pun Cuma sekit dewa yang tau. Selain para kandidat dewa tak ada lagi yang mengetahuinya," kata Jiraiya membantah perkataan Sakura. "Lagi pula walau kalian tidak menghabisi para iblis itu pun memang sudah ada beberapa pasukan kayangan yang diturunkan kebumi untuk menghabisi mereka namun sepertinya iblis yang keluar di kota ini adalah iblis – iblis yang kuat untuk mereka," jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"Makanya disebut suka rela," kata Tsunade.

"Lalu kalau memang begitu untuk apa kalian memberikan kekuatan ini?" kata Naruto.

"Ini untuk menjadikan kalian wakili kami para dewa tingkat atas, untuk berada di bumi," kata Jiraiya santai.

"Nah cuma segitu penjelasan kami. Apa sudah cukup?" kata Tsunade dingin.

"Iya, untuk pengetahuan ku tentang kalian aku cukup puas, tapi masalahnya adalah , kalau kami memang wakil kalian di bumi lalu bagaima kami akan menggunakan kekuatan kami kalau kami sendiri tidak tau bagai mana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu mudah, kami lah yang akan melatih kalian langsung," kata Tsunade. "Tapi sebelum itu kami perlu tau asal usul kalian dulu" lanjutnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Tsunade tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti. "Asal usul? Maksundya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Iya asal usul kalian. Dimana kalian tinggal dan dimana kalian tinggal, itu pun sudah cukup," jawab Tsunade.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mulai dari aku," kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Aku Haruno Sakura, tinggal di kawasan elit Konoha, sebelumnya aku tinggal di panti asuhan tapi aku diangkat anak oleh keluarga Haruno," jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah berikutnya aku kan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, sama dengan Sakura aku juga tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama dengan Sakura tapi aku diangkat anak oleh Uzumaki Kushina, dan sekarang aku tinggal di kawasan eit Konoha," jawab Naruto santai.

"Lalu orang tua kalian bagai mana, apa merreka tau tentang hal ini?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Entahlah karena orang tua kami berdua sudah lama meninggal," jawab Sakura.

"Oh begitu ya," kata JIraiya dengan nada suara yang seperti kasihan. "Maaf karena mengungkitnya kembali," sambungnya.

"Tidak apa – apa kok Jii-san," kata Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu anak – anak, latihannya dimulai besok jadi bersiaplah," kata Jiraiya dengan semangatnya..

TO BE COUNTINUE...

Gomenne kalau ceritanya ngelantur, habis ngetik ini cuma dibatasi tiga hari...

Hontouni gomennasai minna...

Oh jangan lupa ya REVIEW

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Summary

Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto Uzumaki tiba - tiba diangkat menjadi seorang dewa? Dan harus menjaga dunia manusia dari para iblis.

WARNING:

Newbie, mungkin akan ada typo yang bertebaran, AU, OOC, bahasa Jepang abal – abal.

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.

IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS PAIRING PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE.

Oh ya, Kaze juga terima flame lho. Jadi jangan sungkan kalau mau ngereview.

^.^

Sebeumnya terima kasih kepada: **Angel Ruii**, **Lokkasen**a, Narusaku 4ever, Adelia, Zoe, Guest, Anoname, Nyan, **Yashina Uzumaki**, **gui gui M.I.T**, **Namikaze Nada**, **Seiya Atsuya**, **Kurousa Hime**, **C. **

A New Class Mate

To The Story.

Malam ini di kota kanto, langit terlihat cerah, orang – orang melakukan perkerjaan mereka masing – masing tanpa tahu bahaya apa yang sedang mereka hadapi.

'Jeger!' suara sambaran petir terdengar keras di persimpangan gang kecil dan terlihat disana ada beberapa sosok mengerikan dengan kondisi gosong tak bernyawa sabil perlahan menghilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin.

...

Keesokan harinya dirumah kediaman sang Uzumaki muda, terlihat dia sedang tidur dengan hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan telanjang dada, tak lupa juga sebuah perban di bahu kirinya.

Hari ini juga adalah tepat tujuh bulan, dimana Naruto Uzumaki menjadi dewa. Dan setelah menjalani latihan selama tiga bulan, Naruto langsung turun ke jalanan dan mulai membasmi para iblis sendirian. Karena, menurut Jiraiya Naruto itu sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatan dewanya dengan baik. Yah, walaupun masih menggunakan api biasa karena Naruto belum bisa menggunakan api hitam, namun Naruto tetap adalah dewa yang kuat dan sudah dikenal serta lumayan ditakuti oleh para iblis.

'Kriiing!' terdengar suara jam weker berbentuk rubah ekor sembilan itu.

"Urusai!" kata Naruto yang langsung melempar jam wekernya kearah tembok terdekat. Lalu Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengedip – kedipkan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadaran yang ada. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul Naruto melihat kearah tembok yang dibawahnya ada puing – puing sang jam weker. "Crap, aku menghancurkannya lagi," kata Naruto langsung megambil sapu dan membersihkan puing – puing tersebut.

Setelah selesai dengan acara bersih – bersihnya tiba – tiba Naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bahu kirinya. 'Luka ini,' batinnya lalu Naruto pingsan di depan kamarnya sendiri.

**FLASH BACK**

Malam ini seperti biasa Naruto kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kandidat dewa pelindung. Terlihat dia sedang melompat dari bangunan kebangunan lain dengan santainya. Malam ini dia memutari kota kanto dengan santainya serta memakai jubah hitam (seperti jubah Ichigo saat bankai di anime bleach), memakai baju kaos hitam berlengan pendek, serta memakai celana jeans hitam.

Perkerjaan Naruto pun terbukti tak sia - sia, karena setelah dia mulai membasmi para iblis itu dia langsung terkenal dikalangan para iblis sebagai seorang dewa yang kuat. Dan juga itu berefek besar pada kasus pembunuhan yang dulu meraja lela, karena dengan adanya Naruto sebagai shinigami pembasmi iblis, pembunuhan dan penculikan manusia kini turun dengan perlahan namun pasti.

Naruto yang juga dilatih langsung oleh dewa tingkat atas Jiraiya itu pun, juga dibekali dengan kemampuan untuk melacak atau merasakan kekuatan dewa atau iblis, yang mana itu mudahkan dia untuk menemukan di mana tempat yang harus dia tuju tanpa khawatir akan salah jalan.

Yap, disinilah dia. Kini Naruto sedang berdiri diatas sebuah bangunan tingkat dua yang mana terlihat dibawah sana ada lima orang yang sedang mengerumuni seorang gadis tak berdaya menurut Naruto.

'Memakai sosok manusia ya,' pikir Naruto santai.

Saat Naruto hendak turun untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu tiba – tiba gadis itu berubah menjadi sosok harimau seukuran dengan satu bulldozer dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

Naruto hanya tertegun melihat itu. Lamunannya pun baru berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara jeritan keras dari salah satu pria yang tadi mengerumuni mahluk mengerikan itu.

"Tak ku sangka kalau iblisnya justru gadis itu," gumam Naruto, lalu langsung melompat turun.

Sedangkan disana hanya tertinggal satu orang pria yang masih hidup.

"HAH, ORANG – ORANG TAK BERGUNA SEPERTI KALIAN, HIDUP DI DUNIA INI PUN HANYA AKAN MENIMBULKAN KERESAHAN SAJA, LEBIH BAIK KALIAN KU MAKAN!" kata mahluk itu dengan suara yang menggelegar, lalu langsung mengayunkan cararnya kearah orang tadi.

Sedangkan orang tadi hanya menutup matanya dan menunggu sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara hantaman dan suara sesuatu yang menghantam tembok dengan keras.

Ketika orang itu membuka matanya dia sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya, seorang remaja dengan setelan serba hitam sedang berdiri tegak didepannya, sedangkan mahluk tadi tengah tersender di sebuah tembok. "Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan menyakitimu," kata Naruto tenang. "Tapi ada baiknya kalau paman lari saja," kata Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh orang itu.

"KAU!" geram mahluk itu.

"Kau telah menimbulkan banyak masalah, jadi aku tak punya pilihan selain menghabisi mu," kata Naruto dengan santainya.

"JANGAN SOMBONG ANAK KECIL," teriak mahluk itu, lalu langsung melompat kearah Naruto sambil mengayunkan cakar besarnya.

Sedangkan Naruto dia hanya berdiri disana tak bergeming sedikit pun, namun saat cakar itu benar – benar dekat dengannya Naruto hanya memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan itu. Tanpa menunggu apapun Naruto langsung me-Somon pedang apinya dan memotong kaki depan sebelah kanan mahluk itu dengan santainya.

"ARGH!" jerit mahluk itu. "Kau akan membayar ini anak muda!" geramnya, lalu melompat keatas sebuah atap gedung.

"Jangan lari kau!" teriak Naruto lalu melompat untuk mengikuti mahluk itu, namun ketika Naruto sudah sampai di atas atap gedung itu tiba – tiba mahluk itu menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang kaget hanya mengandalkan gerak releknya saja namun itu masih belum cukup untuk menghindari serangan itu. Sebagai akibatnya bahu kiri Naruto terkena cakar mahluk itu, walau tak terlalu dalam. Naruto pun langsung melompat mundur kesebuah bangunan yang berada di sebelahnya sebelum mahluk itu kembali menyerang.

"HUH GAKI, DENGAN LUKA ITU PUN KAU MASIH BISA MATI, KARENA CAKARKU INI MEMILIKI RACUN YANG SANGAT MENGERIKAN!" ucap mahuk itu dengan senyum mengerikan di mulutnya yang mana menampakkan gigi – giginya yang runcing dan tajam.

"Walau harus mati, paling tidak kau akan ikut dengan ku," kata Naruto lalu dia melompat hendak menyerang mahluk itu, namun ketika jarak antara mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi tiba – tiba mahluk itu menghilang. "Shompo kah?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun keterkejutan Naruto tidak berakhir disana. "AKU TAK AKAN MATI DISINI!" geram mahluk itu yang langsung muncul dibelakang Naruto sambil mengayunkan cakarnya yang tajam.

Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung berbalik dan.

"CRASH," darah segar melayang di udara namun, itu bukan darah Naruto melainkan darah mahluk itu, yang mana kaki depan sebelah kirinya sudah lepas dari tubuh mahluk itu. "Kedua kaki depanmu sudah aku potong. Sekarang kau mau apa?" kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kearah mahluk itu.

"AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH MU!" geramnya.

"CRASH" kepala mahluk itu lepas dari badannya yang mana menyebabkan seluruh tubuh dan semua bercak darah dari mahluk itu menghilang bagai debu. "Maaf aku tak bisa mengabulkan permohonan mu," kata Naruto ketika semua tubuh mahluk itu menghilang.

"Huh, iblis yang merepotkan," kata Naruto. Lalu dia mulai berjalan hendak melanjutkan perkerjaannya, namun tiba – tiba Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di bahu sebelah kirinya. Tepat dimana luka itu berada."sepertinya aku pulang saja," gumamnya lalu dia menghilangkan pedang apinya dan melompat kembali kerumahnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto terkejut ketika dia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar lalu disusul oleh sebuah petir.

"Perasaan apa tadi? Aku tak pernah merasakan kekuatan sebesar itu sebelumnya," gumam Naruto sambil terus melompat diatas bangunan – bangunan itu.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Saat Naruto sedang asiknya pingsan, tak diduga ada seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya masuk kedalam rumah Naruto. Dan saat orang itu langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, ketika dia masuk kedalam kamar itu alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sang bocah hiper aktif itu terkulai lemas diatas lantai.

"Naruto!" kaget orang itu. Sontak langsung menghampiri dan juga langsung saja membopoh Naruto ketempat tidur.

Naruto sendiri ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang memindahkan tubuhnya langsung terbangun dengan perlahan. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ah! Naruto kau sudah sadar?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang masih panik. Lalu Sakura menidurkan Naruto diatas tempat tidur milik Naruto.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Naruto.

"Entah lah, tapi sebaiknya kamu tak usah masuk sekolah dulu hari ini," balas Sakura dengan nada bicara seperti biasa dingin dan santai.

Naruto melihat kearah Sakura sebentar, memerhatikan pakaian gadis itu. Kemeja putih polos, yang ditutupi rompi hitam dengan lambang KHS di bagian dada sebelah kanannya, serta rok pendek 3cm diatas lutut, dengan motif kotak – kotak, dan warna merah dan hitam. "Sekolah ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Huh? Ada apa Naruto?" heran Sakura, yang kini tengah duduk di sisi ranjang sebelah kiri.

"Ah, bukan apa – apa," sanggah Naruto.

Sakura yang baru sadar dengan keadaan Naruto yang telanjang dada, sontak membuat pipi Sakura memerah, ditelusurinya seluk beluk tubuh kekar Naruto dengan matanya hingga dia menemukan sebuah perban yang ada di bahu kiri Naruto.

"Naruto bekas luka apa itu?" kata Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan luka tersebut.

"Oh ini?" ucapnya seraya menyentuh luka itu, lalu Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura dengan detail.

"Kalau begitu aku akan merawatmu disini!" kata Sakura semangat(?).

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus sekolah Sakura-chan," bantah Naruto. "Lagi pula aku sudah diberi obat oleh jii-san, katanya aku hanya perlu istirahat selama tiga hari. Maka racun itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya," kata Naruto panjang lebar. "Lagi pula ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, biasanya guru – guru akan mengadakan rapat, jadi kita akan libur belajar walau masih didalam sekolah," ucap Naruto meyakinkan Sakura.

"Kalau itu memang kemauan mu Naruto aku tak bisa menolaknya," kata Sakura dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi bibir indah itu. Lalu ia berjalan keuar kamar Naruto, tapi sebelum menutup pintu kamar Naruto, Sakura berbalik sebentar melihat Naruto yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur berukuran sedang itu dengan senyum yang manis.

...

'Benar kata Naruto,' batin Sakura.

Sekarang ini Sakura sedang berada disebuah kelas setelah sebelumnya dia melihat papan pengumuman dimana ada daftar pembagian kelas dan alangkah senangnya dia, ketika mengetahui kalau sekali lagi dia akan sekelas lagi dengan Naruto.

'Berisik, ribut, kacau,' batin Sakura lagi. Ketika dia melihat kesekeliling kelasnya yang berada di kelas XI-3 itu. Tapi semua keberiskkan itu tiba – tiba berhenti ketika pintu geser di kelas itu terbuka dan munculah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna silver, mata berwarna onyx dan memakai masker. (Kedua mata Kakashi disini utuh).

"Ohaiyo minna!" teriaknya, yang menyebabkan kelas itu menjadi tenang dan sunyi. "Huh, hari ini aku membawa tiga kabar dan aku rasa kabar yang pertama tak akan berpengaruh pada kalian, tapi dua kabar yang lainnya adalah kabar gembira unruk kalian," ucapnya dengan nada malas.

Sedangkan semua murid kecuali Sakura mulai berbisik – bisik tentang berita apa yang akan dibawakan oleh guru mesum itu.

"Baiklah pertama, aku adalah Hatake Kakashi akan menjadi wali kelas kalian!" serunya bersemangat yang mana membuat beberapa murid disana berteriak dengan gembira. "Lalu yang kedua, adalah hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan dua teman baru, ayo silahkan masuk Uchiha-san, Hyuga-san," kata Kakashi, lalu masuklah dua orang yang satu tampan dan yang satunya lagi cantik kedalam kelas itu. "Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian,"

"Kalau begitu, aku lebih dulu. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku pindahan dari Suna High School, mohon bantuannya," kata Sasuke remaja yang mempunyai kulit putih, mata onyx, dan rambut hitam dongker itu, yang mana membuat semua gadis (kecuai Sakura) berteriak.

"Ano, Aku Hyuga Hinata. Aku juga pindahan dari SHS (Suna High School)," kata gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu, gadis yang memiliki kulit putih mulus, mata lavender dan rambut idingo lurus itu, reaksi para murid laki – laki pun tak kalah heboh dari pada murid perempuan di kelas itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ada pertanyaan?" kata Kakashi memulai lagi keributan di ruang kelas itu. Karena pertanyaan para murid laki – laki maupun yang perempuan.

Muai dari yang masuk akal sampai ke pertanyaan yang gaje.

"Urusai," kata Sakura yang tak terdengar sama sekali karena suara ribut dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang makin tak jelas.

"Baik lah!" teriak Kakashi yang mana membuat semua murid kelas itu terdiam, bahkan sebelum salah satu pertanyaan itu terjawab. "Sekarang masuk ke berita ketiga, beritanya yaitu kami para guru, akan mengadakan rapat selama lima hari jadi otomatis kalian akan libur belajar!" Ucap Kakashi. "Namun, kalian masih diharapkan untuk datang kesekolah," kata Kakashi sebelum ada perencanaan liburan secara sepihak dari para murid. "Ya, sekarang kau harus kembali ke rapat dan aku harap kalian jangan ribut," ucapnya lalu langsung keluar ruang kelas tersebut. Setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Hanata dan Sasuke untuk mencari tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Ano, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat sebuah kursi kosong disamping Sakura.

Sakura lalu melirik sebentar pada Hinata langsung terkejut ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada mata gadis itu.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Hinata lagi yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Huh? Maaf kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati," jawab Sakura dingin.

Lalu Hinata berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduk Sakura. "Maaf ya Hyuga-san, dia memang seperti itu orangnya." Kata seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya, serta memiliki kuncir kebelakang.

"Iya, tidak apa – apa kok," kata Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh, Namaku Yamanaka Ino, kau boleh memanggil ku Ino Hyuga-san," kata gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu.

"Iya, tak apa kok. Tapi kau juga boleh memanggilku Hinata saja," Ucap Hinata malu – malu.

"Oh ya, Hinata, kalau kau mau kau boleh kok duduk di sebelahku," tawar Ino.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak Ino," kata Hinata senang.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia terlihat sedang duduk di tempat duduk paling belakang dan disebelah pojok kiri dekat jendela. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

...

Sekarang pukul 16.45 Lorong – lorong KHS pun sudah terlihat sepi namun, tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali dengan gadis yang satu ini Sakura Haruno, yang mana kini dia terlihat sedang menuruni tangga sendirian sampai dia mendengar suara seseorang.

'Suara ini' batin Sakura, merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Makin dia turun makin keras suara itu. Perlahan namun pasti Sakura menuruni anak tangga itu sampai dia melihat diujung anak tangga itu dua orang yang baru dikenalnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Walau Sakura tak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi, ada beberapa bagian yang Sakura dengar yaitu.

"...Kita harus menghabisinya karena mungkin saja dia seorang...," kata Sasuke samar – samar.

"... Tapi aku tak bisa memastikan, apakah dia itu seorang...," balas Hinata.

Sakura yang mendengar itu sontak terkejut. Namun, keterkejutannya menghilang ia malah mendengar hal yang membuatnya tambah tekejut.

"Sakura Haruno, kita harus bertindak sebelum dia yang menyerang duluan," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang benar – benar dingin dan jelas ditelinga Sakura.

'Apa maksudnya ini, siapa mereka berdua? Apa mereka adalah iblis yang menyamar jadi manusia?' batin Sakura bergejolak. Kini Sakura kembali menaiki anak tangga itu menuju lantai tiga. Setibanya diujung tangga Sakura kembali berfikir apakah dia harus berubah menjadi dewa dan menyerang mereka lebih dulu atau kembali pulang dan merenungkannya sendirian.

Sekitar lima belas menit Sakura merenungkan hal itu sampai dia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang saja dan menceritakan hal ini pada Naruto. Namun ketika Sakura hendak menuruni tangga dia mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis, yang mana dikenalnya sebagai suara teriakan Hinata.

'Huh, mereka masih dibawah? Jangan – jangan mereka sengaja menungguku lagi?' batin Sakura panik.

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berubah menjadi dewa dan langsung melompat keluar jendela untuk pulang. Sakura melompat – lompat diatas gedung ke kegung lain tanpa mempedulikan kaca sekolah yang pecah karenanya itu.

Sedangkan disekolah ketika dua orang itu mendengar suara pecahan kaca mereka langsung naik kelantai tiga dan menemukan sebuah kaca jendela yang pecah, mereka juga mereka melihat Sakura yang tengah melompat – lompat diatas gedung dengan khusunya.

"aku rasa ini pun cukup untuk kujadikan bukti kalau gadi itu adalah orang yang tepat," gumam Sasuke pasti.

...

Dirumah Naruto dia sedang asiknya makan cup ramen didalam kamarnya sampai sesuatu membuka kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura dengan nada serius ketika dia berhasil masuk kedalam kamar Naruto melalui jendela.

"Kenapa masuk dari jendela Sakura-chan, padahal kau sendiri memiliki kunci cadangan rumah ini kan?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sakura sendiri sweetdrop, mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Tapi kini Naruto benar – benar terkejut ketika melihat Sakura memakai wujud dewanya. Kini Sakura memakai pakaian warna pink berlengan pendek, dan celana coklat pendek ketat 5cm diatas lutut, dan juga rok warna pink. (bayangkan aja Sakura yang memakai baju yang ada di animenya, karena itu yang Sakura pakai saat ini, soalnya perubahan dewa tak merubah apapun selain pakaian serta kekuatan yang dimiliki orang tersebut).

"Kenapa dengan mu Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau sampai berubah menjadi dewa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi disekolah ada dua murid baru yang aku lupa Namanya, mereka sepertinya iblis yang sangat kuat. Karena sampai menunggu ku yang seorang kandidat dewa," kata Sakura dengan santai dan dingin.

"Lalu apa mereka tau kalau kau itu adalah seorang kandidat dewa Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto dengan Nada yang benar – benar khawatir mendengar berita itu.

"Sepertinya mereka mengetahuinya," jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, kalau memang benar mereka adalah iblis yang khusus disuruh untuk memburu para kandidat tentunya mereka bukanlah lawan yang mudah," kata Naruto. "Aku akan berusaha supaya besok aku sudah bisa untuk berubah kembali jadi dewa dan membantumu Sakura-chan, aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi," kata Naruto dengan waja serius.

Tanpa Naruto sadari kalau kalimat terakhirnya itu telah sukses membuat seorang Haruno Sakura menjadi blushing.

"Tapi Naruto luka mu itu bukanlah luka yang ringan," kata Sakura. "Lagi pula kata mu tadi pagi, kau akan sembuh total dalam waktu tiga hari kan?" sambungnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tak apa ko, Sakura-chan. Aku tak akan memaksakan diri, kalau besok tak bisa ya tak akan ku paksakan," kata Naruto terdengar seperti seseorang yang cuma pasrah dengan hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu Naruto kau harus istirahat ya dan jangan memaksakan dirimu kalau kau memang tak bisa melakukannya," ucap Sakura lalu kembali kewujud manusianya dan keluar kamar Naruto lewat pintu.

...

Keesokan harinya sepertinya keadaan sekolah sama seperti kemaren ribut dan berisik. Apa lagi di bangku Sasuke dan Hinata, karena disana ada banyak siswa maupun siswi yang hendak berkenalan dengan Hinata, tapi dibangku Sasuke sepertinya cuma ada para siswi – siswi yang mengerumuninya sambil bertanya hal – hal yang menurut Sasuke tak berguna.

'Huh, aku harap hari ini Naruto sembuh,' pikir Sakura penuh harap. Saat Sakura sedang asik melamun tiba – tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan menusuk perasaannya, walau sesaat tapi Sakura tau dari mana perasaan itu datang. 'Mereka memulainya,' pikir Sakura semakin waspada.

'Ayo lah bell, cepatlah berbunyi,' harap Sakura karena merasa tak tahan dengan semua tekanan dan aura di dalam kelas ini.

Sekitar tiga jam setengah kemuadian bell pun berbunyi namun ketika Sakura hendak keluar dia dicegat oleh Kakashi.

"Haruno, hari ini kau ada les tambahan jadi aku harap kau bisa berada di kelas dulu," kata guru bercadar tersebut. Mau tak mau Sakura harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi.

...

Les Sakura berakhir pada pukul 17.00 tepat.

'Aku harap mereka berdua sudah pulang,' harap Sakura, namun sepertinya harapan Sakura hanyalah sebuah harapan karena saat dia tiba di tempat loker Sakura kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan yang dikelas tadi.

'Mereka masih disini,' kaget Sakura, lalu langsung memasang posisi waspada tingkat satu.

Setibanya Sakura di halaman sekolah dia benar – benar terkejut ketika dia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri di gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo, bertarung," kata Sasuke to the point.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsug syok, ketika mendengar tantangan dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun apa tak salah langsung menantangnya?" tanya Hinata agak ragu untuk melawan Sakura.

"Huh, orang seperti dia itu tak perlu dikasihani," ucap Sasuke. "Langsung saja Haruno, tunjukkan perubahan mu," kata Sasuke memancing Sakura.

"Huh? Sepertinya kalian benar – benar ingin membunuhku," kata Sakura dengan dingin.

"Jangan basa – basi lagi, langsung saja kita mulai," kata Sasuke lalu, tubuh Sasuke diselimuti oleh kilatan – kilatan listrik yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dan setelah kelatan listrik itu menghilang pakaian Sasuke langsung berubah, yang semula memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam, kini dia memakai baju putih dengan lambang kipas dibelakangnya dan celana warna ungu. (pakaian Sasuke yang ada di anime).

"Huh, kau berubah juga," ucap Sakura, lalu tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya hijau dan ketika cahaya itu hilang pakaian Sakura pun berubah, menjadi baju pink berlengan pendek, celana coklat ketat pendek, serta rok pendek warna pink.

"Huh, itu bukan harapan ku," gumam Sasuke ketika melihat hasil dari perubahan Sakura, namun tanpa ragu Sasuke lalu langsung maju hendak menyerang Sakura. "Ayo iris mereka Kusanagi!" teriak Sasuke, lalu tiba – tiba muncul sebuah kilatan listrik yang membentuk sebuah katana di tangan sebelah kanan Sasuke.

"Hancurkan mereka Chikyu No Jinshin," Sakura tak mau kalah, lalu dikedua tangannya muncul cahaya hijau yang membentuk sebuah sarung tangan besi.

Kini jarak Sasuke dengan Sakura benar – benar dekat, dan kini Sasuke benar – benar siap dengan katananya, lalu diayunkannya pedang itu kearah leher Sakura, namun dengan sigap Sakura menghindarinya dengan memundurkan sedikit badannya, kemudian Sakura membalas serangan Sasuke dengan tinjunya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke sama gesitnya dengan Sakura, dia dengan mudahnya menghindari itu dengan sekali lompatan langsung menuju atap sekolah yang berketinggian empat tingkat itu.

"Hei! Jangan kabur kau!" teriak Sakura langsung melompat ketempat dimana Sasuke berada, namun apa? Kosong Sasuke tak berada disana. 'Kemana dia pergi?' pikir Sakura. Namun sepertinya rasa penasaran Sakura langsung menghilang ketika ada kilatan listrik dari arah belakangnya yang langsung mengarah padanya, namun sekali lagi serangan itu bisa dihindari dengan baik oleh Sakura.

'Arahnya dari taman belakang sekolah," pikirnya lalu langsung melompat turun menuju taman belakang Sekolah.

Saat sampai disana suasananya benar – benar sunyi senyap dan tanpa disadari Sakura, ada seorang gadis berambut idingo panjang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Jyuken, teknik 62 pukulan dewa," gumam gadis itu dengan pelan dan dingin, lalu langsung menyerang Sakura.

Pukulan pertama bisa dihindari, kedua sampai yang kelima berhasil ditangkisnya namun sisanya semuanya telak mengenai tubuh Sakura dengan telak, karena kecepatan gerakan tangan gadis itu semakin lama semakin cepat sampai Sakura sendiri tak bisa melihat titik serang gadis itu saking cepatnya. Setelah semua pukulan itu berakhir Sakura mundur beberapa langkah namun tanpa diduganya tiba – tiba muncul kilatan – kilatan listrik kecil dibawah kakinya yang tak lama kemudian kilatan kecil itu menjadi sebuah petir yang besar. Yang mana serangan itu telak mengenai Sakura. Sakura roboh bersender disebuah pohon.

"Heh, dia lemah," gumam Sasuke, hendak menebaskan Kusanagi-nya kearah Sakura, sampai tiba – tiba ada sebuah api yang langsung menyerang mengenai tubuh Sasuke dengan Telak. Yang mana itu membuat Sasuke terlempar jauh, sampai menabrak beberapa pohon hingga roboh.

Disana terlihat seorang remaja kuning dengan jubah hitan, kaos hitam, serta celana hitam berdiri diatas pohon, yang kita tahu dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto dengan perubahan dewanya.

Lalu tiba – tiba Hinata muncul dibelakang Naruto. "Jyuken, teknik 62 pukulan dewa," kata Hinata lagi dan hendak melancarkan serangannya, tapi sebelum pukulan itu di lakukan Naruto sudah menghilang. "Heh, hilang?" kaget Hinata.

Tanpa diduga Naruto malah muncul lagi dibelakang Hinata. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Hinata, setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung memukul Hinata sampai terpental dan menabrak pohon dengan keras.

"ZRET" suara percikan listrik terdengar dibelakang Naruto.

"Crap," kata Naruto santai. "Membaralah Saber," kata Naruto pelan. Lalu muncullah sebuah pedang besar dengan warna agak kemerahan, pegangan warna merah menyala dengan bentuk seperti kepala Naga disana (kalau tau pedang dante di devil may cry itu adalah bentuk dari pedang rabelion, tapi yang ada di pedang itu bukan tengkorak manusia tapi kepala Naga).

Naruto lalu berbalik dan benturan antar pedang pun terjadi. Kusanagi Sasuke dan Saber milik Naruto. Tapi, ekspresi wajah mereka langsung berubah ketika menyadari siapa lawan mereka. Ekspresi keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

Perlahan mereka menarik kembali pedang mereka dan menghilangkannya.

"Teme, apa itu benar kau?" kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Dobe," balas Sasuke sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

"Aku masih ragu, jangan – jangan kau adalah iblis," ucap Naruto sedikit mengejek.

"Kau yang iblis," balas Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme-pantat ayam," ejek Naruto.

"Kau sendiri baka-Dobe," balas Sasuke lagi

Ejek – ejekan pun terjadi, tapi setelah acara ejek – ejekan itu selesai bukan adu tebas atau adu pukul yang terjadi melainkan tawa keras dari Naruto dan sebuah senyuman kecil di Bibir Sasuke.

Acara tawa itu pun berhenti ketika Sasuke meulai pembicaraan. "Hey, baka," panggil Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau juga menjadi dewa?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto santai, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. "Tapi mungkin aku menjadi dewa karena aku ingin melindungi semuanya," sambung Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya.

"Melindungi semuanya?" ucap Sasuke tak mengerti.

Lalu Naruto melompat turun menuju kearah Sakura dan membopohnya. "Ya, aku ingin melindungi semuanya, teman – temanku, orang yang aku sayangi, orang yang menyayangiku, dan aku ingin melindungi gadis ini," kata Naruto sambil menatap wajah cantik Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tertegun. Sampai dia ingat tentang Hinata. "Hinata! Bagai mana Keadaannya!?" kata Sasuke panik.

Naruto yang mengenal nama yang di ributkan Sasuke juga ikut khawatir. "Hinata? Memangnya dia juga disini?" tanya Naruto sedikit Khawatir.

"Tentu saja, gadis yang tadi kau pukul itu adalah dia Baka!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto yang sadar akan maksud Sasuke entah mengapa malah menghela Nafas lega. "Tenang Teme, dia ada di pohon itu, kondisinya tak parah, aku hanya membuatnya pinsan," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura berdiri.

Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat turun dari dahan pohon menuju Hinata.

"Jaa-na Teme," kata Naruto yang langsung menghilang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

...

Dirumah Naruto kini terlihat Naruto sedang mengompres Sakura yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur milik Naruto.

Ketika merasa perawatan Sakura sudah selesai Naruto pun hendak pergi kedapur untuk memasak sesuatu, sampai ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Jangan pergi," gumam gadis itu.

Mendengar itu Naruto lalu berbalik dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandang wajah cantik Sakura. 'Apa dia sedang mengigau?' pikir Naruto ketika menyadari kalau Sakura masih menutup matanya.

"Aku tak akan pergi darimu Sakura-chan," kata Naruto lalu mengangkat handuk basah bekas kompresan itu dari dahi Sakura. "Aku akan selalu ada disini, disampingmu, selalu," sambung Naruto pelan lalu mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Arigato Naruto," igau Sakura lagi.

To Be Continue

Balesan Review

Nyan: Ini udah Kaze update. ^.^

Anoname: terimakasih udah menunggu Updatenya n ini udah Kaze update.

Zoe: terima kasih udah ngasih Kaze semangat,

Adelia: Salam kenal juga Adelia-san, terimakasih atas masukkannya. Mudahan di chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya.

Narusaku 4ever: terima kasih udah baca.

Dan untuk para Silent reader: terima kasih udah baca walaupun kalian tidak ngeriview ficku... ^_^

...

Kaze: wah cape juga ya nulis fic 4000 word dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu.

Urryu: ya iya lah, lu ngetik fic ini Cuma dalam tempo tiga hari.

Kaze: tapi yang penting fic ini udah update.

Urryu: huh, tapu kan lu kan seharusnya update hari rabu.

Kaze: itu karena aku lagi WB *ngeles.

Urryu: Iya WB, itu karena lu keasikan ama game Devil May Cry kan. Makanya otak lu jadi lemot.

Kaze: he? Brani lu! Lu itu Cuma roh Zanbato ku.

Urryu: memangnya kenapa mau aku tebas hah!

Kaze: ampuun.

Urryu: tapi untuk para reader jangan lupa ya setelah baca fic gaje dari kaze ini silahkan untuk...

Kaze + Urryu: REVIEW...


	3. penutup

Maaf fic ini g bsa d lanjutin lg karena pengarangnya udah meninggal


	4. Something (Real Chapter 4)

Summary

Judul

Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto Uzumaki tiba - tiba diangkat menjadi seorang dewa? Dan harus menjaga dunia manusia dari para iblis.

ATTENTION

Karena kalian bilang kk ku hanya tak mau melanjutkan fic ini jadi saya yang akan melanjutkannya.

Saya masih baru di dunia ffn jadi saya yg akan melanjutkan ff ini.

Mohon maaf karena mungkin ending fic ini akan berbeda dengan apa yg seharusnya.

Gomenne minna-san.

WARNING:

Newbie, mungkin akan ada typo yang bertebaran, AU, OOC, bahasa Jepang abal – abal.

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.

IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS PAIRING PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE.

Oh ya, Kaze juga terima flame lho. Jadi jangan sungkan kalau mau ngereview.

Terima kasih kepada: **14runa-chan Ryuukami**,** holmes950, 1W30J972AM NHJF**, **15nona fergie, Lily Purple Lily, 22Lokkasena, **Shiga, Lord beel, AFP17, Andika**, Seiyana Twins.**

To The Story.

Pagi yang cerah di kota kanto, burung – burung berkicau riang, udara pagi yang segar, dan langit biru yang indah tanpa titik hitam disana, menandakan bahwa pagi ini benar – benar indah untuk sebagian orang. Ingat sebagian orang, karena di kediaman sang Uzumaki Naruto dia malah mendapatkan pagi yang benar – benar menyakitkan. Ayo kita intip bagaimana pagi yang ku maksud.

Di rumah Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar, terlihat Sakura yang dan Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil berpelukan.

"Ng," gumam Sakura sambil membuka matanya perlahan, saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat sesosok rambut kuning dengan paras yang tampan sedang terlelap di sampingnya , sambil memeluk dirinya tentunya.

'Ini hanya mimpi,' pikirnya polos. Namun pemiliran itu langsung lenyap seketika setelah dia melihat laki – laki itu membuka matanya.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan" Sapa orang itu.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Sakura kaget dan langsung menendang Naruto sampai menabrak tembok dengan keras.

"Itte te. Itu sakit Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sambil mencoba untuk bangun dan tangan kanan memegang tembok sebgai tumpuan sedangkan tangan kirinya dipakainya untuk memegang perutnya sendiri bekas tendangan Sakura. "Tendangan mu keras sekali Sakura-chan," kata Naruto setelah dia berdiri dengan tegak.

Sakura yang masih heran kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam rumah Naruto pun langsung saja bertanya pada Naruto. "Naruto, kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini?"

"Kau lupa? Kemaren sore kau bertarung dengan Sasuke dan Hinata, sampai kau kalah," jelas Naruto.

Sedangkan Sakura wajahnya tak memperlihatkan kepuasan sama sekali dari jawaban Naruto, melainkan ekspresi heran. "Bagai mana kau tau mana mereka?"

"Aku tau karena mereka berdua adalah teman ku waktu di junior high school," jelas Naruto.

"Heh? Jonior High School? Lalu bagai mana mereka bisa menjadi dewa juga?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang serius.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalaya tanda dia juga tak tahu sama sekali. "Um, Sakura-chan lebih baik kita segera bersiap-siap, nanti kita terlambat," kata Naruto .

"Um," gumam Sakura seraya berlalu ke kamar mandi Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sediri pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

**SKIP TIME**

Di sekolah atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah laboratorium di lantai 2 terlihat aktivitas para murid dan guru yaitu praktekum, disana juga terlihat dewa – dewi muda yang secara kebetulan menjadi satu kelompok.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata. mereka menjadi satu keompok untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas. Yaitu membedah katak. Namun sepertinya aura yang ada di ruangan itu benar – benar mengerikan.

"Sakura-chan, berhentilah menatap Sasu-teme dengan tatapan membunuh," kata Naruto yang benar – benar tak nyaman dengan suasana itu. Tapi Sakura terlihat tak bergeming. "Ne teme, kau juga. Jangan menatap seorang gadis dengan tatapan super dinginmu itu," tambah Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"A-ano, minna ayo se-sebaiknya kita kerjakan saja tugas ini biar cepat seesai," Hinata mencoba menangkan suasana.

"Yada, orang itu sudah hampir membunuhku," imbuh Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Aduh Saku-chan, itu kan Cuma kecelakaan," kata Naruto membela sahabat karibnya itu.

"Jadi kau lebih membela dia, dari pada aku huh!" Sakura sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke.

Sasuke yang di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura sedikit tak terima, jadi dia langsung mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya.

"Ada apa Uchiha?" kata Sakura dengan suara mengejek.

"Aku tak menyukaimu, jidat," kata Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'jidat'.

Sedangkan Naruto dan HInata mereka tiba – tiba merasakan aura tang benar – benar tak mengenakkan.

"Aku rasa ini akan benar – benar merepotkan," kata Naruto, yang disetujui oleh Hinata.

Tiba – tiba Sakura mengambil kertas dan pulen lalu mencoetkan sebuah kalimat disana.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke pun bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang Sakura tulis disana. Ketiga orang itu benar – benar terkejut ketika mereka mendengar suara bel yang ber bunyi dengan kerasnya yang mana itu juga menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Eh!" mereka terkejut.

1, 2, 3 detik mereka terdiam sampai sebuah suara kembali mengejutkan mereka. "Nah anak – anak kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan dan jangan lupa untuk membuat laporan tentang praktek hari ini besok," kata sang guru, lalu mellengos pergi.

"Eh, besok! Bahkan kita belum memulai sedikitpun!" kata Naruto frustasi ketika dia melihat kearah katak milik kelompok mereka yang bahkan belum tergores sedikitpun.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan membuat laporan dengan hasil jadinya," kata Sakura dengan nada yang ketus, sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Mou, sudahlah jangan membuat suasana ini makin mencekam," gurutu Naruto dengan muka sebal, sambil menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sedangkan Hinata dia malah diam dan hanya melihat 'pertempuran' yang dingin diantara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Eh!" kaget Naruto tanpa sebab, yang menyebabkan tiga orang kelompok lainnya melihat kearahnya.

"Nani ka?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada apa Dobe?" Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata tampak khawatir.

"Kuso, aku merasakan aura membunuh yang besar di belakang sekolah, selain itu ada kekuatan iblis yang besar juga di sana," jelas Naruto.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, mereka berempat langsung berlari menuju ke belakang sekolah. Beberapa siswa – siswi langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari kegiatan yg mereka lakukan hanya untuk melihat empat orang yang sedang berlari dengan kalang kabut, seperti sedang mengejar lotre.

"Kita lewat kelas 2-F di sana ada jalan pintas," kata Naruto sambil terus berlari.

Di dekat kelas 2-F terlihat sangat sunyi dan sepi.

"Kochi!" seru Naruto, yang langsung melompati jendela d ujung koridor depan kelas 2-F, bukan hanya Naruto, tapi tiga orang yang lain juga mengikutinya melompati jendela. "Lewat sini!" kata Naruto lagi sambil terus berlari Sakura, Hinata, dan Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Kalau yang Naruto katakan benar, berarti kita harus mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang," kata Sasuke deterus berlari, tiga orang yang lain hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan sasuke.

"Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian untuk petarungan," Naruto berkata dengan gagah lalu tubuhnya diselimuti api hitam, saat api hitam itu menghilang pakaian Naruto juga berubah menjadi kaos hitam, celana hitam, serta jubah hitam.

Setelah perubahan Naruto selanjutnya Sasuke. Tiba – tiba tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya listrik berwarna biru. Dan detik berikutnya pakaian Saske pun ikut berubah, menjadi pakaian Kimono putih, celana biru.

Sakura pun melihat dua temannya berubah langsung saja mengikutinya. Dengan cepat tubuh Saskura diselimuti oleh cahaya hijau dan terang. Saat cahaya itu menghilang, pakaian Sakura menjadi baju pink, dan celana pink pendek. (maaf deskripsinya kurang, d sini Sakura memakai pakaian yang sama dengan animenya).

Hinata juga, dia langsung berubah dan langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk melihat sekitar. (sama dengan Sakura, Hinata juga memakai Pakaian yang sama dengan di anime).

"Hinata! bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata yang langsung menggunakan byakugannya untuk melihat kearah yang mereka tuju tapi. "Aaaahh!" teriak Hinata lalu terjatuh ketanah dengan kecepatan tinggi karena kecepatan lari mereka yang takbisa d samakan dengan mobil sekalipun.

"HINATA!" kaget Sasuke yang langsung membalik arah larinya kearah Hinata.

Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan larinya ketika mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Hinata terbaring di tanah.

"Hinata! kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Naruto langsung berlari kearah Hinata dan diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kalian berdua lanjutkan perjalanan kalian," kata Sasuke denan nada yang cemas.

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke entah mengapa Naruto malah tersenyum. "Ikou, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto langsung berlari sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlari akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat yang mereka tuju. Jauh di dalam hutan, terlihat pohon – pohon yang sudah tumbang seperti bekas terkena hantaman yang kuat.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa ketika melihat kesekeliling tempat itu.

'DUAR' terjadi ledakan tepat disamping Naruto yang membuat Naruto terlempar jauh.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura. 'DUAR!' terdengar lagi, tapi kali ini tepat dimana Sakura berdiri.

"**UNTUK APA KALIAN KESINI?"** terdengar suara seperti wanita namun terdengar berat.

"Siapa?!" teriak Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"**APA KAU JUGA SEORANG HUNTER?"** tanya suara itu lagi.

'Hunter? Apa maksudnya,' Pikir Naruto. "Tunjukkan dirimu!" teriaknya dengan agak geram.

"Naruto, hati – hati kita tak tau apa yang akan mahluk itu lakukan!" Sakura mempertingati.

'JEGER!" lagi – lagi Sakura terkena ledakan.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto melihat kini Sakura sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"**LEMAH"** kata suara itu.

"Kono yaro!" lalu berikutnya dia menyerang dengan asal, dia mengeluarkan api dengan asal berusaha membakar mahluk itu. Tapi, yang dia lakukan hanyalah membakar hutan.

"**YAMEROOOO**," teriak suara itu dengan kerasnya.

Mendengar itu Naruto malah tersenyum tipis. 'Aku mengenainya,' pikir Naruto, sambil terus menerus menembakan apinya dengan asal.

"**YAMEROOO KONO GAKIII! KAU HANYA MEMBAKAR HUTAN**," teriak suara itu dengan keras.

Setelah mendegar itu Naruto langsung cengo dan diam membeku karena sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. 'Apa dia hanya memancingku untuk berhenti, atau dia memang ingin melindungi hutan ini?' pikir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah dan bertarung denganku!" terak Naruto dengan nada yang menantang.

Lalu detik berikutnya muncul sesosok bayangan dari dalam api yang semakin mendekat kearah Naruto. Bayangan itu semakin dekat dan muncul lah seorang wanita dengan pakaian kimono putih tanpa motif, rambut panjang sampai pinggang dan berwarna putih, serta sembilan ekor rubah berwarna putih juga terlihat di belakang wanita itu.

"Siapa kau? Eh! Bukan, apa kau itu sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto to the point, tak lupa juga dia bersiap dengan posisi siap bertarung.

"Aku adalah yokai (siluman) penghuni tempat ini," jawab wanita dengan suara yang lembut, lalu dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan pelan pula, yang mana itu langsung memadamkan api yang sedang membakar hutan.

Melihat pemandangan yang disekitarnya, akhirnya dia sadar kalau wanita di depannya ini adalah suatu mahluk yang sedang melindungi diri, karena Naruto juga sadar kalau dari tadi dia tak merasakan hawa membunuh sekitun dari wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto, sambil menatap tajam kearah wanita itu.

"Hm, aku rasa ini kurang sopan, kalau kita tak saling memernalkan diri," kata wanita itu. "Namaku kyu. Aku adalah yokai kitsune, juga biasa di panggil kyuubi (ekor sembilan)," kata wanita yang bernama kyu tersebut.

"Hm, baiklah. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah kandidat dewa atau bisa dibilang manusia setengah dewa," balas Naruto

Mendengar perkenalan Naruto Kyu terlihat kaget dan terkejut. "K-Kamii? Masaka?" katanya takpercaya.

"Huh, aku bukanlah orang yang suka berbohong. Juga gadis yang pingsan itu. Dia juga adalah dewa," tambah Naruto sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang terbaring.

"Summimasen Kami-sama," kata kyu seraya menunduk pada Naruto.

"eh?! Nanika? Ara ara, tak perlu se formal itu. Aku hanya seorang half god," kata Naruto.

Sedang asiknya mereka berbincang tiba – tiba Naruto melompat kearah Kyu sambil bersiap menebaskan pedangnya. Kyu yang kaget, tak dapat menghindar sedikitpun walau sehebat apapun dia.

"CRASH!" suara sesuatu tertebas.

"Nani?" kaget Kyu ketika dia tak merasakan apapun. Saat dia melihat kebelakang dia melihat Naruto sedang menusuk sesuatu mirip anjing.

"Ini yang kurasakan dari tadi. Aura membunuh yang kuat dan besar," gumam Naruto. "Keluarlah, dan bertarung dengan jantan!" teriak Naruto.

Setelah itu muncul seorang yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan dengan cepat mengayunkan senjata dengan cepat.

"WUSH!"

"Eh?!" kaget orang itu. Ketika dia sadar kalau dia hanya menebas angin semata. Dilihatnya kekiri dan kekanan mencari sosok Naruto yang tadi hendak dia tebas.

"Kau cepat tapi sayang tak secepat aku," ledek Naruto dari atas sebuah dahan pohon 5 meter dari tempatnya semula.

Kini yang sedang Naruto amati adalah seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam, juga penutup kepala yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya, tak lupa juga sebuah katana yang dia gunakan sebagai senjata.

Lalu orang itu mengambil benda dari balik bajunya. Menyalakan sumbu yang ada d bawah benda itu dan "**DUAR**," benda itu lalu menembakkan sesuatu seperti kembang api ke langit lalu taklama kmudian datang dua orang yang memakai pakaian sama seperti yang pertama.

"Hm, kau tak sendiri rupanya," kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan orang – orang tersebut. Tapi kekagetan Naruto belum sampai disitu. Tak Naruto sadari jumlah orang yang ada di bawah sana hanya dua orang dan tiba – tiba orang tadi muncul di belakang Naruto.

Sebelum orang itu melayangkan tebasannya Naruto sudah melompat dan menghindari serangan itu, sehingga orang tadi menghentikan gerakannya.

'Hayai' pikir Naruto sambil melihat kearah orang yng tadi menyerangnya. "Kalau seperti ini aku tak bisa main – main," kata Naruto dengan serius dan langsung menyiapkan pedangnya.

Saat Naruto mendarat di tanah dengan aman, tiba – tiba dia langsung diserang oleh tiga orang tadi. Tebasan demi tebasan di layangkan kearah Naruto. namun berkat kegesitannya dia berhasil menghindari dan melompat sejauh enam meter dari tiga orang tadi.

"My turn!" kata Naruto. lalu dia langsung melompat dengan cepat kearah tiga orang tadi. Ditebaskannya Saber miliknya kearah salah satu dari mereka, tapi serangan Naruto bisa di tangkis dengan cepat namun lemah sehingga orang itu terlempar saat menerima serangan Naruto.

"**BURN!"** gumam Naruto. Lalu satu diantara dua orang yang masih berada dekat dengan Naruto melompat menjauh sedangkan orang yang satunya tak bergeming sehingga ketika tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan api yang sangat panas orang tadi terbakar hingga gosong dengan seketika.

Melihat itu dua orang tadi sedikit bergetar dan mulai panik, kemudian mereka mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari balik baju mereka, dan meminum cairan berwarna merah itu.

"Ugh! Tekanan ini," gumam Naruto ketika dia merasakan kekuatan iblis yang kuat dari dua orang tadi. "Kekuatan iblisnya kuat sekali!" kaget Naruto.

"Wuzzz," seketika dua orang tadi menghilang.

"Hilang?" kata Naruto kaget. "Iye, aku masih merasakan kehadiran mereka!" Naruto mulai panik ketika mengetahui kalau mereka berdua masih ada disekitar mereka.

"AARKKH!" geram Naruto ketika dia merasakan kalau ada yang menghantam perutnya dengan keras. "Ck, mereka cepat sekali," kata Naruto ketika dia sadar kalau musuhnya ini bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa boleh buat. **BOKAHEKI**," gumamnya, lalu muncul api yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. "Dengan ini minimal mereka tak akan menyentuhku untuk sementara."

"CRASH," lagi. Satu serangan lagi yang mengenai Naruto. Tapi kali ini bukan lah hantaman keras tapi sebuah goresan di bahu kirinya. Walau tak terlalu dalam tapi goresan itu cukup mengeluarkan banyak darah.

35 menit kemudian, tubuh Naruto sudah banyak goresan goresan luka akibat senjata tajam. Bahkan api yang melindungi dirinya pun sudah menghilang dari 4 menit yang lalu

"Kuso!" teriak Naruto geram. Kalau begini aku yang akan kalah!" kata Naruto geram.

Sedangkan Kyu, dari tadi dia hanya melihat dan bersembunyi dengan membawa Sakura mersamanya.

'Aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Nii-sama aku rasa ini adalah waktuku. Aku akan memberikannya pada dia,' pikir kyu matang.

**To Be Countinue**

**BALASAN RIVIEW**

**Chp 2**

Runa: narusasu emang d takdirin gitu

Narusaku 4ever: makasih udah koment. Aku jd semangat ngelanjutin fic nii-san ku

Holmes: ini udh d lanjutin

2hider: ini udah lanjut

17nona: karin? Kamichika karin yah? Aku jg suka anime itu

15lily: aku g bisa jawab dg pasti apa yg mau nii tulis. Tp kayaknya mereka emang dewa.

Hiruto: maaf g bisa cepet aku sendiri baru belajar bikin ff sih, itu juga buat ngelanjutin fiic ini

Phantom: mudahan jadi yah sasuhinanya

Shiga: nii-sama g punya kamus

Bell: oga mana? Xp... aku g bisa koment banyak tp maafin kesalahan aniki ku

Afp17: gomen

Andika: gomen

Momo: gomen

Intan: ini udh anjut. Skarang aku yg make nama kaze

1aurora: arigatou souste gomenne

Namikaze: ini baru lanjut

Myoko: ara. Makasih cemungutnya

Jutsu: makasih

**Chp 3**

Ikhwan: aku yg tulis chap 3. Krn aku kira g akan aku lanjutin. Gomen

Kampret: gomen, aku g tau kalau kalian sangat suka fic punya nii-sama aku adeknya. Adek angkat

Malaikat: aku adeknya n aku yg bikin chp 3 yg dulu. Gomen

Viva: maksih

Mizu: hai

Fang: aku adeknya. Dan gomen karena bikin chap 3 kayak gitu

Ruega: nanti aku yg bikinin fic narunaru. Aku g mau nii-sama pnya utang k org lain.

Gomennasai minna.


End file.
